Eres tu
by Chiryta
Summary: Ella una prostituta, él llega de improviso. ¿Como puedes amar a alguien cuando ella le da amor e ilusión a cada tipo que llega cada noche?


Esta historial inicialmente es Ichiruki (Bleach) y es mía, pero la adapte para Hey Arnold! espero que les guste.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

 **Fuiste tú**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Si pudiera volver a escuchar su risa,_

 _La guardaría para dejarla sonar cuando el silencio cruce la soledad"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún no recuerdo como comenzamos a vernos tantas veces, no recuerdo como llegaste a mi vida para darle una luz. Jamás dije una mentira que no quisieras escuchar, nunca fui falsa contigo solo que es mi trabajo. Siempre acepte todo porque te quería, fuiste tú quien llego a mi cuando no creía en nada, cuando todo era tan monótono que se me hacía aburrida la vida, una muñeca sin vida eso era yo. Era tan fácil alcanzar el cielo cuando me besabas, cuando me acariciabas y yo viendo tus ojos enamorados... y ahora esa luz poco a poco se va acabando, con la muerte aquí en mi habitación, impregnada en estas cortinas que fueron el testigo de un amor hipócrita que se volvió sincero, estas cortinas que han visto mil y una historias.

Ah... creo que comienzo a recordar como comenzó toda esta historia, era un jueves lluvioso, en la ciudad de Hillwood en el barrio rojo, en ese tiempo no estaba en el hoyo en el que estoy ahora. Estaba sentada en el comedor admirando mi retrato junto con el de las demás chicas, vestía un corsé rosa con encaje negro, unas pantaletas negras y ligas; el cabello recogido con una pluma roja, ¿cabe destacar que era un prostíbulo? Y sí, yo era una de las 4 chicas de oro. Nuestros retratos estaban en lo alto en marco brillante, primero estaba Ronda Lloyd, una muchacha de cabellos negros cortos en forma de melena hasta le inicio de sus lóbulos, piel blanca y unos ojos intensos, luego Phoebe Heyerdahl una mujer de rasgos orientales, cabello negro, sedoso y liso con unos ojos negros y rasgados, unos lentes sin marco en el cristal que dejaban ver todas sus cualidades sin ocultar, luego Lila Sawyer una mujer de piel blanca y cabellos colorines que le llegaban a la cintura ya que lo tenía suelto y levemente ondulado, unos ojos de color verde oscuro y una sonrisa impecable en su rostro. Al final de todos los retratos estaba yo, Helga G. Pataki, en el cuadro mi cabello rubio estaba suelto y con ondas como era de manera natural, mis ojos azules se veían intimidantes, mientras que mis labios estaban pintados con un color rosa suave ¿cabe destacar que salgo con un cigarro con boquilla? De esos que dan risa.

La dueña del "burdel" como le decía ella era Tish Wittenberg, había enviudado hace poco, su marido le había ayudado a poner este negocio, solo que queda su hijo, Tucker, pero era pequeño, por lo cual estaba en un buen internado fuera de la ciudad. Una mujer de un carácter rígido, pero al mismo tiempo amable, tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño a mitad de su nuca, ojos color avellana y una piel blanca y tersa.

Todo era monótono afuera se podía oír la lluvia caer fuertemente, sentí el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta, escuche una voz varonil y voltee, fue cuando llegaste y cruzaste tu mirada conmigo, duro un segundo que fue una eternidad, todas fueron a recibirte tanto las 3 chicas de oro como las otras muchachas, aparte mi vista y le di una bocanada a mi cigarro provocando el humo que estaba a mi alrededor.

\- debe entender que el precio no es bajo – dijo Tish con su abanico en el rostro ocultando su sonrisa satisfactoria –

\- creo entenderlo si no, no sería una chica de oro – dijiste –

Mira mis piernas que estaban temblando levemente, creí que era frío; cuanto me costó entender que fuiste tú el que provoco ese temblor. Escuche las quejas de muchas, pero nada de parte de las de oro, ignore todo concentrándome solo en mi cigarrillo hasta que te pusiste a mi lado, levante la vista, eras alto, con un cuerpo impresionante llevando esas ropas, tu cabello era tapado por un gorro que estaba todo mojado, volví a mirarte a los ojos.

\- Helga – dijo Tish – tienes un cliente – sonrio

Me levante ágilmente, tome tu brazo y te conduje hacia las escaleras, di un vistazo al calendario.

Era 15 de Julio de 1952, un día que jamás volvería a olvidar.

Entramos a la habitación y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer libremente, tú estabas aun parado en el umbral de la puerta. Ignore aquel hecho y me quite mis zapatos, me quite las ligas despacio con una pierna arriba de la cama y te dirigí una mirada traviesa pero aun así tú no te inmutaste.

\- ¿sucede algo? – Te pregunte acercándome - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Te quite el sombrero y vi tus cabellos rubios en esa peculiar cabeza que tenías, desabroche tu abrigo y te lo saque cuidadosa y lentamente, pero aun así no te inmutaste. Suspire, me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en tu cuello, pero aun así no conseguí nada, me frustre y me aleje. Tomé un cigarrillo y lo prendí, me senté a la cama mirándote.

\- ¿haremos algo? – Pregunte mirando por la ventana-

No me decías nada "¿Qué pasa con este tipo?" pensé enojada, di una bocanada larga y solté el humo, nuevamente me acerque a ti para ver tus ojos y me quede quieta, estaban húmedos, tristes y melancólicos.

\- ¿deseas hablar? – Te pregunte con sigilo-

\- si – susurraste –

\- ven – golpee la cama al lado mío mientras yo me sentaba – siéntate

Te acercaste lentamente a mí, con desconfianza, a la defensiva como un cachorro que desconfía de todo y de todos, te demoraste bastante, pero te sentaste al lado mío, tomaste mi cigarro y lo apagaste en un cenicero cercano, me miraste a los ojos y yo te devolví la mirada y vi caer unas gruesas lágrimas. Me tomaste de los hombros y me tumbaste a la cama, cerré mis ojos, pero solo sentí fue tu cabeza en mi vientre, un leve temblor venia de tu parte y escuche un gemido ahogado, abrí los ojos y te vi encogido con tus manos en tu rostro tratando de evitar que alguien te mirara, pero solo estaba yo, y yo era nadie. Me reincorpore lentamente y acaricie tu cabeza, diste un leve brinco, pero aceptaste mis caricias de consuelo.

\- ¿deseas algo? – pregunte-

\- dime que ya no está lloviendo – dijiste en voz baja –

\- pero no es verdad – respondí mirando la ventana y aun acariciando tu cabeza –

\- pues miénteme que quiero oír eso –

\- entonces... ha dejado de llover, he hecho que no llueva mas – te mentí tristemente – detuve la lluvia

\- bien... -

Estuvimos toda la noche así, tú en mi regazo y yo acariciándote la cabeza, sentí la necesidad de protegerte, de cuidarte... calculé que debían ser las 4 de la madrugada y volví a mirarte ya no llorabas, tu mirada estaba fija en la puerta y tu mano estaba en mi pierna. Mire por la ventana y la lluvia se había detenido.

\- ¿llueve? – preguntaste –

\- ya no – respondí con simpleza–

\- bien... -

Te levantaste y fuiste al pequeño baño que había en la habitación, mientras que yo estire mis piernas, levante mis brazos al techo. De pronto te vi delante de mí con tu mirada fijamente en mis ojos.

\- son las 4 de la madrugada – dije esquivando tu mirada – te saldrá mucho dinero

\- lo sé – respondiste sentándote a mi lado - ¿me das un cigarro?

\- claro – dije ofreciendo la cajetilla – es el único placer real que tengo.

Me regañe mentalmente ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? ¿Qué le podía llegar a importar a un sujeto como ese que una prostituta tiene de placer los cigarros?

\- ¿el sexo ya no te da placer? – preguntaste encendiendo el cigarro –

\- son acciones que terminan desgastándose con el tiempo – dije mirando el techo –

\- no has estado con alguien que te haya dado placer – sentenciaste –

\- tú no sabes eso – respondí ofendida – tu no-

\- pero si lo acabas de decir – me interrumpiste – digo, ya no te da ese placer, es entendible, como un dulce que si siempre lo compras ya no tiene el mismo sabor. Pero si es tu trabajo al menos debería gustarte.

No supe que responderte ya que era verdad, los placeres de la carne hace tiempo me habían dejado de interesar, todo era lineal en mi vida, ya no tenía altos, ya no había bajos. No había desesperación, tenía todo, todo lo que me importaba.

\- ¿te has enamorado? – preguntaste de pronto-

\- el amor es algo utópico, al fin y al cabo, o te lastiman o lastimas, no he caído en ese juego, además, mi trabajo no me permite enamorarme – finalice robando tu cigarro y dando una bocanada –

\- el amor es una enfermedad que ataca a cualquiera – me miraste - ¿no crees?

\- el amor... no es para gente como yo, el amor es para la gente como tú, que tienes una novia o una esposa que te debe estar esperando en tu casa, mientras que tú para salir de la rutina vienes a un prostíbulo en medio de la lluvia, pero aun así sigues amando a esa mujer – te confesé- para mí que cada día viene un hombre diferente, no hay amor en eso, les hago creer que es amor, pero no es nada más que una ilusión dentro de esta habitación.

\- no tengo novia – me dijiste –

\- no me centre en eso – respondí –

\- tampoco tengo una esposa o hijos – confesaste –

\- tampoco me enfoco en eso –

\- estoy soltero – me miraste –

\- no es asunto mío – dije – si eres casado o no, no es mi problema –

Me levante de la cama y tome mis ligas del suelo, las deje en una silla. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ti, tus ojos brillaban, no reconocí ese brillo.

\- nunca nadie me había respondido, así como tu –

\- es porque no tengo nada que perder – te dije – tal vez un cliente, pero tengo muchos.

\- no de nuevo – sentenciaste levantándose hacia la puerta –

\- ¿Qué? – exclame –

\- ¿Cuál es tu valor? – Preguntaste mirándome – no quiero que estés con nadie más.

\- ¿Qué? – volví a decir –

\- ahora serás mía

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dije enojada- no soy de nadie, no soy tu juguete

\- pero ¿si el de los demás? –

\- ¿perdón? – Dije ofendida - ¿Quién eres tú para venir aquí y decir toda esa basura como verdad absoluta? – Estalle enfurecida – maldito ególatra, idiota egocéntrico ¡vete! No necesito gente como tú para vivir – volví a gritar- ¡vete ya, estúpido cabeza de balón!

Saliste de la habitación sin llevarte tu abrigo, la puerta sonó al cerrase y suspire enojada, me quede mirando la puerta sin motivo aparente y me acerque a ella.

\- a mí tampoco... nadie me había hablado así... - dije tomando tu abrigo – y nadie me había tratado como tú lo has hecho...

Abrace tu abrigo fuertemente mojándome, pero no importaba porque aquel aroma a tabaco y colonia era tu aroma y mis pulmones comenzaban a acostumbrarse a él, la siguiente noche volviste a pedirme y te quedaste para discutir conmigo, nuevamente no hicimos nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era atractiva para él? Me ofendí, guarde todo para la noche que volvería. Pero no llegaste... ni esa noche ni la siguiente.

\- tal vez se aburrió – dijo Lila inocentemente- digo tal vez lo aburriste –

-puede ser – dijo Rhonda – porque bueno nuestras bellezas son muy diferentes

\- si piensan así, ofrézcanse cuando venga – dije – no tengo mucho interés que me elija de nuevo – confesé levantándome – estoy cansada iré a mi cuarto, permiso.

Me levante y oí nuevamente el tintineo de la puerta, y era él llegando, nos miramos, pero le rechace la mirada y subí, llegando al descanso pude escuchar.

\- deseo a Pataki – dijiste –

\- ¿Por qué no cambias? – Dijo Rhonda – digo, toma otro aire

\- podría hacerte bien – escuche a Lila – podrías pedir a una de nosotras o a las dos – dijo mirando a Rhonda con ojos picaros-

\- no, gracias quiero a Pataki – dijiste con voz firme haciendo mi cuerpo subiera un escalofrió –

\- Helga no está disponible esta noche – dijo Pheobe seriamente –

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijiste con voz enojada –

\- porque esta con otro cliente – mintió mi única amiga – así que elijes a otra o vuelves mañana.

\- cuanto –

\- ¿Cuánto qué? – pregunto Tish mirando desde lejos –

\- cuanto para que se vaya el que esta con ella para que este libre – dijiste sorprendiéndome –

\- perdón, pero como dijo Pheobe, Helga está ocupada – dijo Tish con voz seria y decidida –

\- no me iré de aquí sin verla –

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Rhonda - ¿te enamoraste de la chiquilla? – sonrió con sorna -

\- no es tu problema – respondiste -

\- no es una buena idea enamorarte de una prostituta – dijo Pheobe –

\- además, podrías estar conmigo – confeso Lila con voz melodiosa –

Cada palabra me sorprendía cada vez más, de parte tuya y de ellas ¿Por qué Pheobe me defendía tanto? ¿Por qué?

\- que no quiero a ninguna que no sea Helga–

\- ya – dije bajando las escaleras – sube – dije seria –

\- pero Helga– dijo Tish preocupada –

\- estaré bien – le mentí – vamos sube rápido -

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y escuché las quejas y susurros de las demás, cerré la puerta cuando él entro.

\- no estaré toda una noche discutiendo contigo nuevamente, o tenemos sexo o te vas – le dije cruzándome de brazos – así de simple

\- ¿eso quieres? – Dijiste aflojándote la corbata - ¿Qué te trate como una prostituta?

\- trátame como lo que soy – dije seria y mirándole fijamente a los ojos–

\- bien –

Me tomaste de los hombros y me besaste fuertemente, tumbándome en la cama, sentí tus labios recorriendo mi cuello, haciendo que un cosquilleo que había olvidado volviera a flor de piel, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse con tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí como me quitabas las medias rápidamente rompiendo una de ellas, sentí tu lengua en mi clavícula, bajando más y más soltando mi corsé llegando a uno de mis senos, gemí involuntariamente y cerré mis ojos. Tus labios estaban en todo mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, tu cuerpo me lo impedía, una mano tuya estaba en mi muslo acariciándome suavemente dándome escalofríos en cada momento, abrí mis ojos y sentí tus labios sobre mis labios. Una sensación que quemaba pero que me estaba gustando, ¿Por qué había olvidado este placer? ¿Por qué tú me dabas este placer? Subí mis manos y enrede mis dedos con tu cabello, me despojaste de todas mis ropas y me tenías a tu merced, tus labios comenzaban a enrojeces al igual que partes de mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirte más, una de tus manos llego a mi intimidad y el escalofrió más fuerte vino a mi cuerpo haciendo que me levantara un poco de la cama, apaciguaste mi gemido con tus labios, sentí como te hacías lugar entre mis piernas, un nerviosismo vino a mí, un sentimiento inexplicable sucumbió en mi cuerpo, y te sentí en mí, mis manos fueron a tu pecho con la necesidad de ver tu dorso desnudo, me ayudaste a quitártelo y sentí un vaivén dentro de mí, golpes de placer venían a mi cada vez más y más fuertes con cada movimiento, mis gemidos eran fuertes y los tuyos eran ahogados. Cerraba mis ojos pero me obligabas a verte, en cada momento me hiciste verte el rostro, tus ojos fijos en los míos, sentí un calor en mi cuerpo, un calor que quemaba pero era la mejor experiencia que sentía, pronto tomaste mis manos y las pusiste en la cama junto a las tuyas, tus vaivenes más fuertes y prolongados, me solté de tus manos y me aferre a tu espalda llegando a un clímax junto a ti que hasta el día de hoy nunca nadie más me ha dado, caíste sobre mi cuerpo y yo aún aferrada a tu espalda con la respiración agitada, sentía tu corazón latir y tu aliento en mi cuello, acaricie tu espalda, te moviste y te recostaste a mi lado, me atrajiste a tu pecho con tus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente y poco a poco cerrabas tus ojos pero un llanto vino a mi garganta y no tuve fuerzas para callarlo, así es, fuiste tú el primero que me veía llorar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntaste asustado - ¿te lastime? –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte - ¿Por qué no me tratas como lo que soy?

\- porque cuando estás conmigo no veo una prostituta – me dijiste tomando mi barbilla - ¿puedo besarte? –

\- los besos son para los enamorados – dije llorando –

\- pues... te juro que te he mentido, no es la primera vez que te veo, ¿aún no sabes quién soy? – preguntaste –

\- n-no –

\- soy Shortman, Arnold ¿recuerdas? De niños siempre estábamos juntos hasta que te vendieron – respondiste tristemente –

\- ¿Arnold? – Dije incrédula - ¿ese chico ricachón?

\- el mismo ricachón que está gastando su dinero para verte cada día, el mismo que te busco por tanto tiempo después de que te vendieron – dijiste –

\- eres un idiota ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Confesé – estás loco - dije con burla, pero conmovida-

\- desde hace mucho tiempo... que te encontré, nunca me acerqué a ti, cuando te vi no supe que decir y al ver lo que eras ahora no pude contener mi llanto y llorar por ti.

\- no llores por mí, no te lo he pedido – dije –

\- no lloro ni por mi – dijiste – pero... Helga, siempre fuiste tan diferente y el verte aquí y así me derrumbo, siempre te amé, aun en la distancia.

\- no hay amor aquí para ti – dije parándome –

\- si lo hay – respondiste tomando mi mano deteniéndome – si no, esto no habría sido así.

\- no sigas... - suplique –

\- sé que me amas, el amor es tan diferente en tantas partes, hay amores como el mío, simple y honesto, y hay amores como el tuyo, escurridizo, temeroso...

\- no te amo - dije volteándome –

\- pero estas comenzando a quererme –

\- ¿no entiendes? – Dije - ¿Qué sacas? Cada día o cada noche estoy con alguien más ¿soportarías eso? ¿Soportarías imaginarme hacer lo que acabo de hacer contigo con otra persona? Es lo único que se hacer, vendo amor, vendo ilusiones, vendo vidas que no existen, eso es lo que hacemos aquí, somos el escape de muchos, somos un pozo de deseos...

\- no me importa – confesaste –

\- sí importa, Arnold... - me senté a tu lado y acaricie tu rostro – no soportarías imaginarme con nadie más, y yo, vería tu rostro en todos ellos para no morir de sufrimiento...

\- no hagas esto –

\- tu no me hagas esto – respondí – no me mires así, que si hay un culpable aquí eres tú, con tus besos llenos de ilusiones creyendo que al verte me iría contigo como en cuento feliz... la vida no es así. Estoy cansada... vete ya – te dije – ya vete por favor...

\- volveré a venir – sentenciaste sin soltarme –

\- entonces yo te esperare mañana – sonreí – para volver a ver la luz que me traes...

Y así fue, Arnold comenzó a venir cada noche, cada noche era un sentimiento diferente cuando estaba con él, compartíamos libros que a ambos nos agradaban, habían noches que solo quedábamos tendidos en la cama, abrazados compartiendo nuestro calor, tu observándome y dibujándome, yo marcando tu silueta en mi mente, enredando mis dedos en tus cabellos rubios como el sol, viéndote a los ojos, a esos ojos que podía decir que eran esmeraldas, verdes tan profundos que me perdía cada vez que los miraba y hasta me hacía sentir vertido. Los roces de tus labios en mi nuca hacían que se me erizara la piel, a ti te encantaba verme así, indefensa a tu merced, profundamente encantada de ti, de tu alma, de tu ser entero pero la vida seguía siendo triste, fueron bastantes meses así hasta que un día, dejo de venir, desapareció de la faz de la tierra, como si esta se lo hubiera tragado.

 _Fin POV'S Helga_

\- ahora si se aburrió – dijo Rhonda–

\- basta Rhonda – dijo Pheobe – no seas insensible –

\- Helga rompió la primera regla – dijo Lila triste – se enamoró...

\- ella no lo eligió – dijo la oriental recordando su fugaz amor – nadie lo elije...

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? – pregunto Tish acercándose –

\- 6 meses ya desde que no viene – dijo Inoue mirando las escaleras – 3 días desde que ella no come.

\- estoy preocupada – dijo Lila– bajo mucho de peso –

\- esperemos un poco más – dijo Pheobe– solo un poco más

\- eso nos dices hace tres meses, Pheobe y no ha pasado nada – dijo Rhonda exasperada

\- solo esperemos – volvió a decir Pheobe mirando hacia las escaleras que daban a la habitación de su amiga rubia.

En la habitación estaba ella mirando por la ventana con un cigarrillo en sus labios, tenía una camisola blanca y el cabello suelto. ¿Por qué? ya todo era un poco extraño, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya ni recordaba cómo había venido, la esperanza ya se había ido completamente, con él se había ido todo. Estúpida que se había enamorado ¡estúpida, estúpida! Y se quedó en sus pensamientos, esperando verlo llegar, correr hacia él y golpearlo. Suspiro y prendió otro cigarrillo para seguir esperándolo como cada día... como había dicho ella _"yo te esperare mañana"_

Los días seguían pasando sin poder contarlos, hasta que una noche un tintineo en la puerta se hizo sonar, era él, había vuelto. Miro a todas las mujeres mirarlo detenidamente, hasta que Tish se acercó a él, Pheobe toco su hombro y lo miro.

\- paso un año – dijo ella – te tomo un año volver –

\- me tomo un año juntar todo el dinero para comprarla y llevármela lejos – dijo sonriente – ¿Dónde está ella? – dijo mirando a todos lados con su sonrisa presente en su rostro -

\- ella ya no está – respondió Pheobe –Arnold, te demoraste un año en volver, un año en que ella te espero, espero el mañana que nunca llego -

\- que me quieres decir... - dijo soltando la maleta de su mano - ¿¡donde esta!?

\- Arnold, toma – dijo Rhonda –

Tomo la carta y la abrió, se sentó mientras sus ojos se volvían agua, mientras esos ojos color esmeralda que ella tanto amaba se aguaban cada vez más.

 _Arnold,_

 _Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque al fin volviste a mí, pero solo con la diferencia que yo ya partí esperándote, te dije que enamorarse era de idiotas, me hice una idiota por tu culpa, he dejado de comer, sobreviviendo solo con agua y cigarros, con tu chaqueta encima mío, pero ya no tiene tu aroma. Me he ido a un lugar al cual tú no puedes llegar aún. Por favor no llores, por más triste que sea yo soy feliz, me hiciste renacer, me diste un abrigo en la más fría lluvia. Te agradezco desde el alma, hiciste que mi corazón volviera a vivir. Fuiste tú quien logro todo esto en mí... y que más puede decirte, Te amo, lograste que te amara con todas mis fuerzas. Fue tan fácil alcanzar el cielo con tus besos. Ahora, seguiré esperándote, pero esta vez tomate todo tu tiempo, vive, crece y ama que yo te espero eternamente._

 _Siempre tuya, Helga Geraldine Pataki._

Arnold arrugo el papel y comenzó a llorar gritando su nombre, tomo la maleta y la arrojo dejando ver todo el dinero dentro de ella, las mujeres solo sollozaban y otras consolaban, mientras que el calendario marcaba una fecha.

15 de Julio de 1953.-


End file.
